1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle crank axle assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle crank axle assembly having an attachment structure between a pair of crank arms and a crank axle.
2. Background Information
Generally speaking, a conventional bicycle has a diamond-shaped bicycle frame with a pair of wheels rotatably mounted to the frame and a drive train coupled to the frame for driving the rear wheel. The drive train typically has a bicycle crank assembly mounted to the cylindrical or tubular hanger part of the bicycle frame. The bicycle crank assembly drives a chain that rotates a sprocket mounted to the rear wheel. The bicycle crank assembly usually includes a crank axle that is mounted in a freely rotatable-manner to a hanger tube of the bicycle frame. A crank arm is fastened to each end of the crank axle. The right crank arm typically has one or more sprockets attached thereto for driving the chain. As used herein, the terms “right” and “left” are often used to describe bicycle components on the assumption that the bicycle is viewed from the rear.